


Games.... for NT

by RandomMel85



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gay, Groping, M/M, Teasing, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomMel85/pseuds/RandomMel85
Summary: Super belated birthday gift for NeatTea. Happy you liked it!Sequel to "Games" as requested by NeatTea.Leo and Raph are the best at teasing each other... how far will they take their game this time...?





	Games.... for NT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeatTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeatTea/gifts).



Every time Raphael’s eyes danced over Leo he would catch his brother staring back at him. Their game had become thrilling for him. It was a back and forth of touches, graces, exchanges of double edged words… but Raph had yet to top Leonardo’s bold move during family movie night a few days back… and it irked him. He hated to be beaten, specially by old Fearless. 

It was morning practice time. The turtles gathered in the dojo, each starting their routine stretches. Leonardo eyed Raphael as he bent down, his forehead touching his knees effortlessly. It was dazzling how flexible his brother was despite his brawn. His eyes focused on his muscular thighs, the desire to pass his tongue form the crevice in the back of his knee up to the base of his buttocks, to lap at that delicious and plump fold of skin… Leonardo felt his face go hot. 

“Good morning, my sons.” Splinter stood at the front of the dojo. They greeted their teacher at unison and took their places in front of him. “Today you will training without your weapons. It is very important to be prepared if ever one of you encounters such a predicament during battle,” he said, a stern look in his face. “Donatello and Michelangelo, pair up.” That command made both Leo and Raph quiver inside in anticipation. “Leonardo, Raphael; face each other.” There it was, the opportunity to continue their game of tag. 

The four took their stances, bowed in respect to their partners, and at their Sensei’s command their bodies started to move as if they were part wildcats, searching for an opening to enter each other’s space, grab an appendage and render one immobile. It was a dance… 

Leo observed Raph with hungry eyes. Raph’s golden orbs were shinning with thrill. He licked his lips slowly, causing Leo’s gaze to fall upon his mouth, and that’s all it took for Raph to see an opening. He swiftly lounged his body forward, his muscular arms surrounding Leonardo’s torso. 

Leo spread his feet apart, bending his knees to counter the hit, avoiding getting taken down with the impact. But he knew he was in trouble the second he felt the pressure of Raph intertwining his fingers behind his back. Leo’s forearms bent, trying to push Raph higher up on his body. If he was high enough he could slip an arm out and counter the hold. 

“Don’t know when ta give up, do ya Leo,” Raph gritted out.

“When has giving up ever been an option…?” Leo suddenly bent his knees, causing Raph’s hold to slip up almost to his shoulder. With a low stance and his arms free, he grabbed Raph’s thighs, pressing the tip of his shoulder against the emerald-green turtle’s hip. Raph toppled back, taking Leo with him who landed on his knees between Raph’s thighs. As if made out of springs, Leo flung his legs over his brother, lacing them around Raph’s right arm, his hands pulling down onto his brother’s hand for leverage. Raph growled when he felt the sharp pain on his elbow, his left hand raised to tap the tatami as a sign of surrender, but the second he saw the smirk painted on Leonardo’s face he stopped for doing so. Pain be damned, he was NOT giving up. Raph looked Leo straight in his eyes, an evil grin curving his lip. He reached with his left hand over Leo’s abdomen, slipped his fingers just under his own arm, slipping his index into Leo’s soft cartilage pouch. 

Leo let out a yelp, very uncharacteristic to his nature. His face was a scarlet red. He released his hold, turning his body around to get out of reach, but he was not quick enough. Maybe it was the shock of the moment, maybe his head was a bit foggier than he realized due to the anxiety that the surprise had rendered, but whatever it was, it gave Raph enough time to pounce on him. With a loud ‘humph’ his chest hit the floor. Raph grabbed one of his hands and twisted it back painfully around his shell. “Cheater,” Leo whispered. 

Raph pressed the side of his face to Leo’s head and whispered, “Never agreed ta no rules…” His voice was guttural, and the vibrating tone sent a jolt between Leo’s legs. Raph slowly released his grip, allowing Leo to slowly crawl from underneath him.

“Leo, you hurt?” It was Donatello’s question that helped dissipate the fog from the leader in blue’s head. He was moving too slow for himself. 

Swiftly, Leonardo rolled on his shoulder and used his hands to propel himself up and land on his feet. He then turned to Don and the rest of his family. “I’m good, Donnie.” He gave his concerned brother a nod of his head before falling back in line in preparation for the next exercise. He not once turned to look at Raph, and the hothead noticed. 

For the remainder of practice, Raphael tried to make small talk with Leo, commenting on attack moves, on how Mikey was being a twerp, or if Don went to bed earlier it might improve his stamina… hell he even threw a compliment his way, telling him how well executed his last kata had seemed. At the last comment, Leo sneered at him, which sent a shiver down the emerald body. Had Raph taken it too far? 

When practice ended the brother’s scattered. Mickey jumped in front of the tv to claim his precious video game time. Donnie made a bee line to his lab to check on the status of his latest computer update. Master Splinter retired to his room for his morning mediation session. Leo remained in the dojo, as did Raph. 

They were both silent, each one retreating to a different corner of the dojo. Raph took his stance in front of his punching bag, Leo simply kept twirling his swords. The playful behavior caught Raphael’s attention. It was unheard of for his stick in the mud brother to treat his precious weapons playfully. The red banded mutant peeked over his shoulder, and that’s when he saw those cold gray eyes staring back at him. They held their gazes for a few seconds; long enough for Raph to feel a bead of sweat roll down his forehead. “Sup…” was all Raph could mutter. Leo sheathed his swords and turned on his heels. Raph was about to growl his frustration when the other stopped at the entryway. Leo’s face had a smirk… a smirk Raph had seen once before… in the kitchen… while preparing ice cream. That smirk made Raph’s body heat up like a kettle. 

“Sup,” was all Leo said. And then he left. 

Raph nearly stumbled over his own feet to reach the entrance of the dojo, his golden eyes combed the lair to see where Leo’s silent feet had taken him. He spotted him taking the stairs two by two and disappeared into the bathroom. Damn this guy and his sneaky nature… but at least now Raph knew their ‘game’ was still on.

That night, as Raph was getting ready for bed, a soft knock called on his bed room’s door. Before he could answer, Leo’s forest green fingers curled over the frame of the entry as he pushed open. Raph’s breath felt thick as it left his mouth as he sighed at the image of a maskless Leonardo entering his domains. 

“Hey…” Leo whispered.

“Sup…” Raph regretfully answered. Since when did his vocabulary become so limited?!

Leonardo smiled and closed the door behind him. “Good job today…”

A light rose blush tickled Raphael’s cheeks. “Thanks,” he answered. “Is that what ya came in here for?” He sat on his bed and leaned back on his extended arms.

Leo shrugged with one shoulder; making his way around his brother, he let his body plop face first next to him, letting out a light groan before he turned his face to speak. “Actually, I was wondering if you could help me out with something.” Raphael glanced at him questioningly. “During our practice session today I felt a pinch behind my leg…” Leo touched an area over his hamstring with the tips of his fingers. “Not sure if I tore something or if its just pulled.” His voice was steady and serene, it kinda annoyed Raph a bit; mister nonchalant over there. 

“Why ya asking me for? Not like I’m the family doctor or anything…” The hothead placed the palm of his hand over Leo’s muscular leg regardless of his statement. His fingers started to dig into the tight skin methodically. 

“When Donnie asked if I was okay I told him I was. If I go to him now with a possible injury he’s not gonna be very happy… I want to make sure first.”

Leonardo suddenly hissed when Raphael pushed in a certain spot at the top higher end of the back of his thigh. "Looks like ya pulled something... but it ain't torn." Raph pressed his thumb slowly in a circular motion around the area. 

"Ngh...." The moan was low, but clear, and it made Raph pause his ministrations. "Damn Raph... that felt good..." Leo's voice was soft. Raph had never heard his brother speak in that soft tone before. Never while laying naked face down on his bed... 

Using both hands, Raphael started to massage Leonardo's legs. Every moan, every whimper, ever plead for more drove Raph's body temperature to raise higher and higher. 

He bit his lip as he slid his hands higher and higher on Leo's legs with each stroke. His brother shuddered under his touch. Legs spreading slightly, hips bucking against his covers. Leo looked undone... and needy. Needy for him.... 

Raphael decided to become bolder. He gave his lips a quick lick before his eyes settled in the spot between Leo's legs, right under that tail that had raised a few minutes ago. He could see Leo's puckered entrance, the gyrating hips making it seem as if it was teasingly calling to get felt. Raphael slid his thumbs higher on Leo's delicious legs, bringing them to stop at the crevice of his buttocks. 

"Uhm... Raphael..." Leonardo's sultry moan caused Raphael’s grip to tighten, to keep kneading, to slip closer... his thumbs slid up the center of each thigh, reaching the legs’ peak before his other fingers surrounded those cheeks, giving them a nice squeeze, spreading them out, making his asshole stretch and wink. And Leo was allowing it all. 

Raph’s lust took over; he rolled Leo’s body around and started to rub his fingers along his groin, where skin met shell. Leonardo fisted the bed sheets, his lower lip held tightly between his teeth. Raphael’s mouth hung open, his eyes mesmerized by the sight, his mind fogged by the sound of Leo’s steady long breaths. How far would he be able to take this? Had Leo finally decided to bend for him? He needed to know… taking a deep breath of his own, he swiped his right thumb over the puckered hole… Suddenly, all was silent.

Raph’s heart traveled up to his throat. With his hands still in place, his gaze traveled up. There, he met Leonardo’s cold stare. “Hmm… that certainly did the trick.” His voice was steady, his demeanor as stoic as ever. “Thanks, bro…” He pat Raph’s shoulder and crawled off the bed, stretching his body before he opened the door to let himself out.

“L-Leo!” Raph called out to him, his voice breaking. 

Leonardo turned to him, a relaxed smile on his face. “Hiki-wake…” he whispered before leaving the room. 

Raphael’s blood boiled, but not necessarily from anger, but from the adrenalin rush he was coming down from. Leonardo called it a tie, but it had been him who had gotten the chance twice in the same day to put his hands on his brother’s body. That night, Raphael jerked off to the image of Leo lying face down on his bed, his ass in his hands. It was bliss. 

The next day Raphael woke with a pep to his step. He whistled as he entered the kitchen for breakfast, made small talk with Michelangelo, even laughed at a couple of his jokes, gaining odd looks from Donnie. Leonardo, however, evaded him like the plague. He received not a glance, not a word, not a touch. Raph knew it was part of the game, but he still saw it as a low blow and a cowardly move. Leave it to Fearless to play dirty. 

A few days passed where neither of them engaged the other. Raphael’s initial anger had soon turned again to rivalry once he understood that Leo was holding back on purpose. This fucking tight ass jerk could be such a pain… But Raph was about as stubborn as Leo was. His trick was to keep himself busy, and so he did. 

He had adapted to this dance of theirs well… he learned to catch the glances and the hidden comments. As exhilarating as all that was, he wanted more. 

That night, he saw as Leo retired to his room after his shower with a brand new box of candles under his arm. This was his chance to make a move.

He waited for Mikey to get engrossed in his new Xbox game. Splinter was away in a spiritual quest the Ancient One, an Donnie had been locked in his lab for the past three hours. In the home of the Hamatos, that was as clear as the coast would get.

Sticking to the shadows by pure reflex, Raphael made his way to his blue-cladded brother’s door. Settling his hand on the doorknob, he could smell the incense burning inside. He slowly slid inside; Leonardo was sitting on the middle of the space, his legs crossed, face so relaxed all his worry lines disappeared. Raph let out a soft breath, a knot in his gut already present. 

Taking a minute to ease his heart, Raph stood straight, he crossed his arms and loudly cleared his throat. Leonardo’s shoulders tensed for a second, but he didn’t turn his head. “I am in the middle of something, Raph,” the clan leader said lowly. 

“Hey Leo, let’s play a game.” Raph walked to Leo, he bowed lightly before taking a seat right across from his stoic sibling. Leo raised an eye ridge. “Don’t give me that look…” Raph whispered as he scooted closer to Leo. “I’m just… curious.”

“Curious?” Leo breathed out.

Raphael set his hands over his brother’s knees softly, his eyes dancing over the forest green body, searching. Leo kept his eyes on the hothead’s hands; he swallowed hard, trying to keep his heart rate steady… He had always taken Raph for being rash and impulsive, but the Raps who sat in front of him was none of those things. He was gentle, and he felt warm. 

Suddenly, Raph’s warm fingers left his skin… As those steel grey eyes followed the emerald green digits, his breath caught in his throat when such digits settled on Raphael’s lower scutes, right above a very obvious bulge. “R-Raph-.”

“Shh…” Raph groaned, his fingers dancing over his bulge while his other hand kept kneading Leo’s leg. 

Leonardo felt his eyes sting, maybe due to the incense, or the fact that he hadn’t blinked in who know show long… He was sure it only took him a nanosecond to blink the sting away, but that was all the time Raph needed to get his face less than an inch from Leo’s. Golden eyes blazing with desire. Leonardo could feel his hot breath on his lips. 

Raph’s hands were now planted on both sides of Leo’s body, his arousal mixed in with the smell of sandalwood in the room. Leonardo’s nostril flared up involuntarily, a churr almost creeping up his chest. He expected a smirk to paint Raphael’s face, but no such thing happened… His brother seemed captivated by the body in front of him. The sai wielder closed his eyes as his face started to traverse down on Leo’s neck, taking panting whiffs of his skin, which now glistened with a light coat of sweat. 

Leo’s eyes closed as well… his expectancy for Raph’s touch burning a hole in his gut… but Raph’s skin didn’t touch his own. Even when Raph leaned into him, smelling his neck with loud air intakes, never once did they touch. 

“Raphael…” Leo whispered. “What are you playin-… Hmmm!” 

Raph’s kiss was searing. Leonardo’s bottom lip was engulfed immediately between his own. The passion ignited weeks of repressed desires; they both moaned into each other. Finally after a few minutes of ecstasy, they broke the kiss and looked at one another. Their beaks felt tender and hot, their eyes dazed and their mind fogged. “No more games, Leo,” Raphael said. His voice deep and piercing. “No more cat and mouse.” 

Leonardo smiled at his brother. “Does this mean I win…?” he cooed playfully, but his smile almost fell when he saw a bigger smile curve his brother’s face. Without warning, Raphael dipped down and swiped his thick, hot tongue over Leo’s bulge, caressing the side of his shaft. The feeling was like nothing the leader in blue had ever felt; his churr resonated through his bedroom walls at the same time his engorged cock slipped into Raph’s hand. 

Licking his lips, the emerald turtle glanced at Leo and softly said, “Looks like I’m the one who’s holding a prize...”


End file.
